


Set yourself free

by guety



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, it's super tame tho, super mild dom/sub play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Yasunari discovers a new side of Yuu
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Set yourself free

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya it's me again with some yasuyuu smut. I feel like I made Yuu quite horny on this one but who wouldn't be horny when you're dating Yasunari right

Once, a few weeks after starting university, Yasunari heard Yamada-senpai say that sex after winning a match was the best thing ever, something to which both Taylor-senpai and Syouta-senpai vehemently agreed. Yasunari thought they must have been exaggerating. He was always exhausted after a match, with barely any energy left to spare to even masturbate, so he didn’t think it could be possible to have any kind of impressive, life-changing sex in that state.

The truth is, before he started dating Yuu, whenever his teammates talked about sex he could never really relate to the conversation, not to mention participate in it. For the first 19 years of his life, he hadn’t really thought about sex that much. It wasn’t like he lacked interest on the matter; sure, he had a libido and enjoyed jerking off, but sex with another person just wasn’t a thought that occupied his mind often. He didn’t have the time for dating, and having casual sex partners seemed like a hassle and not really for him. Simply, he didn’t think sex could be as amazing as other people made it sound. It just couldn't possibly be that mind-blowing. 

He’s starting to change his mind. Turns out, sex is indeed mind-blowing. At the very least, sex with Yuu is. In fact, it’s amazing enough that when he’s kissing and touching him, his brain turns to mush and he stops being able to think straight. That’s why today, when they get to Yuu’s apartment after winning their match and Yuu swings his arms around his neck just when they’ve barely taken off their shoes, locking their lips together, Yasunari feels as if every ounce of exhaustion disappeared from his body, transforming into desire. He’s bruised all over, but as Yuu nibbles on his lower lip, all he can think of is feeling his boyfriend closer and making him feel good. 

He brushes Yuu’s hair out of the way and leaves soft kisses on his cheek and jaw, slowly making his way to his neck, where he knows Yuu is pretty sensitive. When he bites him there - gently, just a scrap of teeth on skin - Yuu shudders in his arms, and Yasunari can feel the desire boiling in the pit of his stomach. As if his hands were moving on his own, he takes Yuu’s uniform jacket off, tossing it somewhere - he’s not really paying attention. His own blazer soon follows.

Clumsily, only taking their eyes off each other for a fraction of a second to make sure they don’t trip over anything, they make their way to the bed. Yuu clings to him as they walk, kissing him over and over, and Yasunari is pretty much carrying his weight. It hurts a bit - his sides are pretty bruised and Yuu is squeezing him - but having Yuu so close feels so nice that he endures it happily. Eventually, his leg bumps into the edge of the bed and he flops onto it, pulling Yuu with him.

It’s not a good idea. The impact makes his entire body ache and he winces, letting out a groan. Yuu pulls away immediately, sitting on the bed beside him. 

“Sorry,” he hurries to say, “did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m just sore from the match.”

“You were tackled a few times,” Yuu observes, “are you alright?”

“It’s just a couple of bruises, I’m used to it.”

Yuu frowns, seemingly unsatisfied with Yasunari’s answer. “Let me take a look,”

“I’m fine,” 

“You could have been hurt worse than you think,” Yuu insists. He starts unbuttoning Yasunari’s shirt without waiting for a reply, but Yasunari doesn’t protest any further. When it comes to taking care of the team member’s health, Yuu can be really stubborn, so there’s no point in arguing with him. Besides, it’s not like he minds having fewer clothes between him and Yuu.

Yuu runs his fingers over Yasunari’s torso, carefully inspecting every inch of it. He has a serious expression on his eyes, the same as when he does Yasunari’s taping or studies the tactics of the opposite team. Yasunari likes that look. It’s one of the things that drew him to Yuu, the way he’s so dedicated and meticulous at his job as manager. 

“Does it hurt here?” Yuu asks, gently brushing his fingers over a pretty nasty bruise on Yasunari’s side. 

“Only if you touch it, it doesn’t hurt when I breathe or anything.”

“Well, everything seems fine,” Yuu smiles, looking more relaxed now that he’s sure Yasunari isn’t hurt too badly, “but maybe we should go to bed for today. I don’t want to make it worse and you seem exhausted, Yasunari-kun.”

Yasunari can’t really argue with that. He was dozing off for half the trip back to university, and he’s sure that once he gets into bed he’ll sleep like a log. “I’m tired,” he admits, “but, well…”

“Yes?”

“I kinda… want to do it.”

Yuu laughs with that sing-songy giggle of his that always makes Yasunari want to kiss him. “I want to do it too,” he says, blushing just a little, “but if you’re sore you should rest.”

“It’ll be fine if I don’t move too much,”

“Then let me do the work today!” Yuu suggests enthusiastically. “You can just relax.”

“That doesn’t sound fair,” he protests, although the idea of just lying down and letting Yuu take care of him does sound pretty appealing. 

“It can be your reward for playing so well today!”

Yasunari wants to retort that Yuu doesn’t need to reward him for anything, but then Yuu leans forward to lock their lips together and Yasunari doesn’t want to break the kiss just to keep talking, so instead he decides to savor it, placing his hand on the back of Yuu’s neck to pull him closer. 

Yuu leaves a trail of kisses all over Yasunari’s body, starting from his chest and going down, paying special attention to his abs. Yuu seems to love that part of Yasunari’s anatomy and always fondles it carefully whenever they make love, which does inflate Yasunari’s ego quite a bit if he has to be honest. He’s proud of his bodybuilding, so it’s nice that Yuu appreciates it as well. But Yuu doesn’t stop there for too long either, and soon he’s unzipping Yasunari’s pants and taking them off along with his boxers. Yasunari is so hard already that he’s almost embarrassed about it, but when Yuu takes him into his mouth, it feels so good that he can’t bother to feel self-conscious. 

“Yuu,” he moans softly, caressing Yuu’s hair. Yuu looks up at him, Yasunari’s dick still in his mouth, and gives him a naughty look - as naughty as Yuu can be, anyway - while sucking him as if it was the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.  _ That’s so fucking hot. _

Yuu seems to love giving him head, and over the months he’s gotten extremely good at it. He seems to know exactly where to lick and how much pressure to apply, alternating between lapping at the glans and sucking on it with his lips, making it feel so tight and wet and hot. Yasunari can’t help but moan loudly, feeling his muscles relax as the pleasure spreads through him. Encouraged by Yasunari’s response, Yuu takes him deeper and deeper, until his lips touch the patch of red fuzz on Yasunari’s groin. Then, after staying like that for a couple of seconds, Yuu swallows, his throat lightly squeezing Yasunari’s cock. It feels so good that Yasunari pretty much forgets to breathe. 

“Fuck, Yuu,”

Yuu starts bobbing his head up and down, giving up on the deep throating to focus more on the glans, all while keeping eye contact. He licks and sucks without hesitation, seemingly determined to make Yasunari come undone with pleasure. Then, Yasunari notices that Yuu’s right arm is moving, subtly but rhythmically, almost as if…

“Yuu, are you touching yourself?”

Yuu blushes a deep shade of red and stops sucking to offer him a shy, somewhat apologetic smile. “Is that fine?”

“Of course it’s fine.” In fact, Yasunari finds it super hot. Knowing that Yuu enjoys doing this to him, that giving Yasunari head arouses him, is such a turn on. “Go ahead,”

“Thanks!” Yuu smiles before going back to sucking Yasunari’s dick eagerly, his tongue relentlessly teasing the sensitive skin right under the head of Yasunari’s dick, making him gasp in pleasure. Yuu’s right arm moves in sync with the up and down motions of his head, and he looks at Yasunari with half-lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed as he moans into Yasunari’s dick. 

Yasunari runs the pad of his thumb over Yuu’s cheek affectionately, his fingers gently caressing the nape of Yuu’s neck. He wishes he could find the right words to tell Yuu how much this means to him, how much he loves moments like this and not just for the physical pleasure, but he’s terrible at expressing his emotions through words even in his most lucid moments and he certainly doesn’t think he can do a good job right now, so he hopes the tender gesture will be enough to convey his feelings. Yuu gives him a loving look and keeps sucking him, his mouth so warm and tight around his dick. The pleasure bubbling up inside of him starts to be overwhelming. He feels as if he was about to burst. 

“Yuu, ah, wait a moment,”

Yuu stops immediately. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just, well,”

“Yes?”

“I’m getting really close.”

Yuu’s smile widens as he registers what Yasunari just said. “That’s fine, go ahead!”

“But I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“Don’t worry, this is your reward after all.”

Yasunari is really, really tempted to stop protesting, since Yuu seems so determined to focus on him today. But letting this end just with him coming in Yuu’s mouth seems like a waste. “But I kinda want to be inside you…” 

Yuu gives him a smile that’s just a little bit cheeky and gets up. “Alright then!” He takes off the rest of his clothes before reaching for the blue box where he keeps the lube. 

At first, he thinks Yuu is going to hand him the bottle so Yasunari can prepare him like he always does but instead, Yuu pours some lube on his own fingers before pressing them to his rear. 

_ Wow, really?  _ Up till now, Yuu has never prepared himself in front of Yasunari, always being too self-conscious about it. Yasunari doesn’t let the chance pass by, and pretty much forgets to blink, too engrossed in the incredibly sexy sight in front of him. He doesn’t have a good view of Yuu’s ass in this position, but it doesn’t really matter. He can see the rest of Yuu’s body, and most importantly, he can see his face, so lewdly cute as he pleases himself. 

“Yasunari-kun, don’t stare, please,” Yuu says, noticing Yasunari’s gaze, “it’s embarrassing.” He’s completely red in the face, but he doesn’t stop moving his fingers. 

“You’re so hot though,” Yasunari says with a long sigh. He can’t take his eyes off Yuu. 

“Than, ah, thank you,” Yuu moans, shaking his hips in sync with the movement of his fingers. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Hmm, yes,” Yuu gives him a shy smile, “but it’s a bit hard like this.”

Yasunari can see that. Yuu is kneeling down on the bed, supporting his weight on his left hand while the right is busy preparing his ass. It doesn’t look like the most comfortable of positions. 

“Let me help,” he says, gesturing for Yuu to lie next to him.

Yuu shakes his head. “Thank you, but, um, it’s fine already,” he pulls his fingers out and positions himself on top of Yasunari, straddling him. 

“So soon? Are you sure?”

“I’ve gotten used to it so,” Yuu’s blush deepens, “I think it’ll be fine.” He reaches for the lube and pours a bit on Yasunari’s dick, smearing it all over the head and shaft.

“And the condom?” Yasunari asks weakly. Sex does feel better when they do it bareback, but it makes the clean-up quite uncomfortable for Yuu so they almost always use a condom. 

“It’s fine like this today,” Yuu replies cheerfully, “or you don’t want to?”

“No, it’s fine, if you want to,” he stumbles. Wow, what’s up with Yuu today? It’s not as if he’s usually a passive partner, but Yasunari has never seen him so assertive and decisive in bed. Normally, Yasunari takes more the lead, but it’s not like he minds this new side of Yuu. In fact, it’s really hot.

“I want to.” Without wasting any time, Yuu guides Yasunari’s erection towards his entrance and lowers himself, taking it bit by bit. 

Yasunari lets out something in between a sigh and a groan. It feels so good inside Yuu, it’s so warm and wet, and so, so tight. 

With a soft moan, Yuu moves up and down slightly, taking more of Yasunari’s dick every time he lowers himself until it’s all in. He stills himself, taking a deep breath. Yasunari brushes the hair off Yuu’s face, cupping his cheek on his hand. 

“Are you okay?” He asks softly. He’s buried inside Yuu, reaching deeper than in other positions. “Isn’t doing it like this hard for you?”

“I’m fine,” Yuu reassures him, giggling. He looks so erotic like this, riding Yuu with his cheeks flushed and that shy smile on his face. “Is it okay if I move?”

“Yeah, go ahead,”

Putting his hands on Yasunaris shoulders for leverage, Yuu starts to gently rock up and down. He goes really slow, pulling Yasunari’s dick out almost entirely and then putting it all inside again. It’s pretty frustrating, but the visual stimulation makes up for it tenfold. Yuu’s body is completely exposed like this, giving Yasunari a perfect view that he can’t get in other positions. Yuu’s nipples are hard, perking out visibly even though he’s barely touched them, something that Yasunari finds incredibly erotic. He also has a good visual of Yuu’s cock, hard and glistening with precum. It swings lewdly with every thrust of his hips. 

“Yasunari-kun, does it feel good?” 

“Yeah, you’re great.” 

He places both hands on Yuu’s waist, running his fingers up and down the hip bones. Yuu trembles, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan as he picks up the pace. Yasunari feels his throat dry up. Yuu’s so sexy today. 

“You look like you’re enjoying it a lot,” Yasunari murmurs. 

“Yes, it’s - aah- it’s so deep,” Yuu cries, shamelessly fucking himself on Yasunari’s dick.

Yasunari wants to make Yuu feel even better. “Yuu, let me move too,” he says, carefully thrusting upwards to meet Yuu’s movements. 

“No, you’re tired,”

“You too, you’ve worked hard as well.” He takes Yuu’s dick in his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb all over the glans, dampening it with precum. “I want to touch you too.”

“No, ah, I want to do all the work today, you need to rest.”

“I can do this much.” Slowly, careful not to be too brusque and hurt Yuu, he trusts again, hitting deep inside Yuu. 

Yuu shakes and moans loudly, his dick throbbing in Yasunari’s hand. His expression is one of pure bliss, making Yasunari want to thrust again until he gets Yuu completely undone. 

But a second later, Yuu is pinning him to the mattress, his small hands wrapped around Yasunari’s wrists. “Yasunari-kun,” he says, emphasizing every syllable in the same tone he uses when he’s scolding Natsusa for being too mean. He’s frowning, his eyes locked on Yasunari’s in a really intense gaze. He doesn’t look angry, though, just domineering. “I want to do all the work today,” he repeats, and it sounds like an order.

Yasunari swallows, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. Yuu is smaller than him, all skin and bones. If Yasunari wanted to, he could push him off him easily. But he doesn’t want to.

“Okay,” he says weakly, looking into Yuu’s eyes. His skin feels like it’s burning where Yuu is touching him. 

Yuu keeps up that dominant gaze for a long second, then blinks, his expression turning into one of confusion and embarrassment as a deep blush spreads through his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“I’m so sorry!” He takes his hands from Yasunari’s wrists and covers his face with them. “I didn’t mean… I don’t know why I did that.” 

“It’s fine,” Yasunari murmurs, averting his gaze. He can still feel the heat from Yuu’s fingers on his wrist. Yuu was so hot on top of him, so assertive and confident. Yasunari wants to see more of that side of him, wants Yuu to let himself loose. So even if it’s embarrassing and he can feel himself blushing, he forces himself to say what he really wants. “I don’t mind if you do it again.”

“Do it again?” Yuu repeats after him, as if asking for permission.

“Yeah, the, um, the pinning thing.”

“Like this?” Yuu holds Yasunari’s wrists down, barely putting any strength into it.

“Yeah, like that.”

“Am I hurting you?” Yuu’s hands are quite loose around Yasunari’s wrists and there’s no way he could be hurting him like that, but he looks genuinely worried nonetheless. It’s adorable.

“Not at all,” he says softly, smiling, “I, um, I kinda like it.”

“Really?”

Yasunari nods. “And you? Are you fine doing this?”

“I think so, as long as you’re okay with it, Yasunari-kun,” Yuu smiles back, his face still pretty red. “Can I try moving again?”

“Sure,”

Yuu starts rocking his body back and forth, making Yasunari’s cock rub deep inside him. Yasunari doesn’t try to move again, instead, he allows Yuu to pleasure him and take pleasure out of him in equal measure. He feels somewhat powerful, with Yuu servicing him while he gets to lay back and just enjoy the sensation but, at the same time, he feels submissive. He’s letting Yuu call the shots and do what he wants with his body, and it feels great. He loves the contradiction, loves that Yuu can be so cute and sweet and subservient but at the same time so stubborn and strong-willed, almost commanding. 

Yuu is moving slowly, since he can’t go very hard or fast in that position, but he’s so tight and hot, and so sexy on top of him, that the gentle, rhythmical thrusting soon has Yasunari over the edge. 

“Yuu, I won’t last,”

“Ah, me neither.” Yuu straightens his back, putting his weight on his knees. “Don’t move,” he warns before releasing Yasunari’s wrists, “I’ll, um, I’ll stop if you move.” He’s blushing and his voice is soft and wavering, certainly not what Yasunari would call commanding, but he has no intention of disobeying. He wants to do whatever Yuu asks for. His cute, sexy, awesome Yuu who never ceases to surprise him. 

So Yasunari keeps his hands above his head and watches as Yuu starts stroking himself, his hand sliding over the glans in fast and precise movements. His left hand placed firmly on Yasunari’s chest, he keeps fucking himself on Yasunari’s dick, his movements becoming quite needy and desperate. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathes, feeling about to burst. 

“You too, Yasunari, ah, kun, you’re so handsome,” Yuu trembles, moaning loudly, “ah, I can’t, I’m going to,”

“Yes,” it’s all Yasunari can say, delighted by Yuu’s pleasure. 

“Yasunari-kuuuun,” Yuu cries, spilling himself all over Yasunari’s chest. He can feel Yuu’s insides pulsing all around him, squeezing his dick, tightening so much that it makes the friction almost unbearable. It’s the last push he needed, and he comes hard, letting Yuu milk him to the last drop with a series of small, shallow movements. 

He closes his eyes, basking on the pleasant post-orgasm feeling that always leaves him all relaxed and drowsy, and barely registers Yuu getting off him.

“Sorry, Yasunari-kun, I got you dirty,” he says sweetly, “I’ll get you a towel.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” he says, pulling Yuu’s arm to make him lie beside him, “let’s take a shower, just give a minute.”

“Okay,” Yuu nuzzles against Yuu’s shoulder, “did it feel good?”

“It was amazing,” he assures, kissing Yuu’s forehead, “but, erm, did something happen today? You were really assertive.”

Yuu blushes deeply. “You played so well today and you were so cool on the field that I just, um…” he trails off, hiding his face. 

_ Oh. _ So Yuu gets horny when Yasunari plays particularly well. Good to know. 

They stay in silence for a long moment while Yasunari tries to gather the courage to ask the next question.

“So, Yuu, what you did there… I mean, when you held my hands down, is that something you’re into?”

“I don’t know,” Yuu confesses, “I hadn’t thought about it before, my body just moved on its own.”

“I see,”

“B-but I think I liked it!” Yuu adds, stammering. “And you, Yasunari-kun? Did you like it? Wasn’t it too much?”

“No, it was… I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it before either,” he says, “but it was hot.”

“Really?”

“Really. I don’t mind if we try more stuff like that next time, if you want to.”

“More stuff?” Yuu looks at him with eyes full of curiosity. “Like what?”

“Like, I don’t know, bondage or something?” 

“B-b-bondage?!” Yuu opens his eyes wide, blushing so hard he matches Yasunari’s hair color. 

“Or not!” Yasunari blushes too. He has no idea why he’s even said that. It’s not like he’s into hardcore kinky stuff either, but when Yuu had pinned his hands down, for a moment he had thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t mind having his hands tied. “It’s not like we have to do anything out of the ordinary if you don’t want to. I like normal sex.”

“I like normal sex too!” Yuu giggles. “But if there’s something you want to try, then I want to try it too,” Yuu adds, giving Yasunari an angelic smile, “because I like everything we do together.”

“Yuu…”  _ I like everything we do together too,  _ he thinks, but the words don’t come out of his mouth. 

“But b-bondage is a bit…” Yuu covers his face with his hands, his blush deepening. 

“Just forget about the bondage,” Yasunari hurries to say. To be fair, bondage might be too much for him too - at least for the moment. “Anyway, it’s not like we have to rush into doing new things, but if there’s something you want to try you should tell me, and, um, I’ll tell you too.”

“Okay,” Yuu shows him his face again from behind his hands, and suddenly starts giggling like crazy.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Yuu shakes his head, still smiling, “I was just thinking how much I love you.”

Yasunari’s heart skips a beat, and he can feel his face heating. He should have gotten used to how affectionate Yuu is, but hearing him say those words, along with his adorable smile, is just too much for his heart. “A-anyway, we should take that shower already,” he hurries to say before Yuu’s cuteness kills him. 

“Yes, it’s getting late and you need rest,” Yuu agrees, sitting up on the bed. “Do you also want a bath, Yasunari-kun?”

“Yeah, sure,”

“I’ll get the tub ready, then. You should go first and then go to sleep.”

“Wait, Yuu,” Yasunari gently grabs him by the arm before he can get off the bed. Yuu is always really affectionate and generous, but he’s been particularly loving today and Yasunari hates feeling like he’s only taking and not giving enough back. “Let’s take that bath together and I’ll, um, wash your back.” He might be really bad at expressing his feelings verbally, but at least he can do this.

“Okay!” Yuu takes his hands, guiding him towards the bathroom. “You’re so nice, Yasunari-kun,”

“I’m not really nice,” he mumbles, his face still red, but he’s smiling. From now on, he’ll probably get to know new things about Yuu, and about his own sexuality, and he’s looking forward to it. Whatever new thing they decide to try - or not-, he feels like it’ll be fine as long as he’s with Yuu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
